


Slimy Yet Satisfying

by Jay Auris (nighthawkms)



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Bondage, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gags, Hermann has a Watching Newt Get Dominated by a Kaiju Fetish, Humiliation, It Makes Sense in Context, Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Kaiju Dildos, M/M, Newt has a Kaiju Fetish, Porn with Feelings, Simulated Kaiju Sex, Slime, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, The beginning of this fic is SUGARY SWEET FLUFF, Virtual Reality, the tentacles show up after the segment break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris
Summary: Hermann creates an artificial simulation environment using the Pons headset. It's going to revolutionize Jaeger pilot training... so of course, Newt wants to use it for his very specific, niche sexual fetishes. He convinces Hermann to let him tinker... and they both enjoy the results.





	Slimy Yet Satisfying

**Author's Note:**

> This starts SO SOFT and then gets SO NOT. You've been warned.

Invariably, Newt has fiddled with, tinkered, adjusted, hypothesized, and experimented with the capabilities of a Pons unit throughout their partnership in the Shatterdome. It's in his nature, Hermann realizes, to be dissatisfied with the limitations of any piece of technology. Code and computation may be Hermann's specialty, but electrical engineering is certainly Newt's wheelhouse, and he's jury-rigged half the equipment in their laboratory that has sparked out, burned out, exploded, or just fizzled to a sad unworkable state. Newt loves taking things and remaking them, discovering the new possibilities that no one has ever thought of. That impulse has occasionally led to him almost dying (Exhibit 1: Strapping his brain to a foreign alien entity in a mad, desperate scheme to save the world), but has also led to some fantastic outcomes (Exhibit 2: Saving the world and then proceeding to go off on a two hour lecture/rant about their drift compatibility, the hidden depth of Hermann's feelings for Newt that were brought to light in the drift, and the lifestyle satisfaction slash scientific potential of their beginning a romantic entanglement, ending with Newt being pinned up against a console, having the life kissed out of him by Hermann, who, in addition to just wanting Newt to _shut up_  for once, thoroughly agreed with his conclusion).

So, when Hermann discovers the potentiality to create an Artificial Reality Simulation Environment (and no, he's not acknowledging the acronym potential, but once Newt hears about it, he most certainly will) by using the Pons to alter the drift bond state, he certainly can't say he's surprised that Newt is all ears. Newt listens to Hermann's rapid, bordering on _enthusiastic_ , explanation of the neural networking: one human brain as the dominant simulatory environment, the Pons' own computer processor stimulating precise neuroprocessors of the brain, normally activated by the five senses, and translating those stimulations into an imaginal, internal environment.

"So you made a Dreamatorium inside the human mind?"

"A... a what?"

"Mmmm, Hermann, you are failing at being a millennial, with your lack of understanding these references," Newt says, rolling his eyes. "Lucky that your obtuse ignorance of pop culture is all kinds of adorable."

Hermann finds himself blushing, then scolds himself for being easily manipulated. Their relationship having progressed into a 'relationship' only a few months previously, they are still engaged in what the editors of tacky newsstand magazines would call 'the honeymoon stage.' Hermann is still unused to these little verbal pronouncements of affection. He is also unused to Newt's newfound appreciation of tactile engagement in public spaces: holding his hand whilst strolling the halls, giving him quick pecks on the cheek upon entering and exiting the premises of their lab, and leaning up against him when they are in consultation over a subject, whereas in times past he would keep his personal space entirely personal.

"Can you show me how it works?"

"If you'd like," Hermann says. He has been secretly hoping Newt would ask, because they haven't drifted together since the Triple Event. There hasn't been a legitimate reason to, but when he explained the possible advantages of environmental simulations of Kaiju attacks to Raleigh and Mako, they agreed that he might do the preliminary testing himself with a willing partner. Mako's emphasis on the words _willing partner_ did not go unnoticed, as did the frankly obnoxious way the one side of her mouth turned up, a knowing yet understanding expression on her face. When one experiences the drift bond, Hermann realized, one becomes more sympathetic to the desire to experience it again. And he hasn't experienced a pure one with Newt yet, one not tainted by Precursor influence. The possibility of doing so is terribly exciting.

Hermann uploads the coding into the prototype unit and they seat themselves facing one another, strapping on the headsets. He winces as he lowers himself into the chair, rubs his palm into his thigh, sighing and willing the ache away. It's been quite a lengthy day, and he's been on his feet quite a lot. He's going to need a good soak in the bath and an extra ibuprofen to avoid being kept up all night.

"You have the energy for this? We don't have to." Newt asks, frowning. His hand rests against Hermann's knee, rubbing circles into it. Past partners treated Hermann as a fragile thing, a china doll they were unwilling to break, who needed constant coddling and patronizing attention. Newt has no such misgivings, not after a decade watching Hermann skitter around on ladders with the balance of a trapeze artist, or huff and puff while tearing apart various bits of J-tech. Still, Hermann knows that Newt knows Hermann well enough by now to know he is often too proud to admit when he is, in fact, running on fumes.

"I'd like to," Hermann says, smiling back at him, resting his hand over Newt's. "I'm eager to show you what I've created."

Newt leans over and pecks him on the mouth. "Then take us in, Jeff Bridges."

"Who?"

"Hermann, come on! We are watching Tron after this, I swear to Christ."

Hermann presses the button, and the Pons units activate. He feels as if his whole body falls backwards, out of the chair, into the floor, streams of blue and white flowing down, and rushing him across the neural link towards a bright, approaching light. There is no taint to this flow, unlike the first drift, just the sense of reaching out over the connective network and feeling another mind reaching back.

Then the simulatory code kicks in, and he's dragged back upwards, his own mind the host for the environment he's created.

They're spit out into a wide field, thousands of wildflowers in every hue of the rainbow, next to a wide, shimmering lake that glows in the moonlight. In the distance, large mountains crest the horizon, tops layered with a soft down of fresh snow. The lake is broken up by inlets of land, those too bursting with wildflowers. At the bend of the lake sits a small wooden shack, rustic but well-kept, a stone patio jutting out from the front, and a water wheel spinning on the side, the sound of running liquid trickling over its slats. The air smells of spring, pollen that tickles the nose but does nothing to his inborn allergies, because it's all a simulation, nothing dangerous at all about it.

Newt stands among the wildflowers, Hermann a few feet away. A soft breeze flutters Newt's hair, and Hermann watches him spin about, eyes wide with wonder, light from the moon reflecting in his glasses.

"This..." Newt takes a sharp breath, and Hermann sees the pieces fall into place in his mind. He looks back to Hermann, mouth agape. Hermann watches as his lower lip quivers, his eyes scrunching up, looking just about ready to cry. "This is what you made?"

"You've forced me to watch that bloody animated film half a dozen times," Hermann says, stepping beside him. "Your, ah, your face lights up during this scene. Sort of like... that."

Newt reaches over to clasp his hand. "Herms..."

"Watch," Hermann says, smiling and motioning upwards.

Newt turns his eyes up, then lets out a soundless gasp as shooting stars pour from the heavens, bouncing across the lake in front of them, dancing atop the surface of the water, magnificent sparks of color spinning ethereal. The stars are alive, and they spin circles around one another, ducking and weaving, playful as children. Trails of starlight glitter behind them as they move, and then all at once a strong breeze sends them scattering towards Newt and Hermann, whipping past their legs and disappearing them into the fields below.

"I'd been hoping this would be the introductory environment for anyone learning the simulation," Hermann says. "Something rather calming to start, don't you think?"

Newt goes up onto his tiptoes, arms wrapping around Hermann's shoulders, and kisses him.

"Miyazaki's estate is gonna throw a shit fit," Newt says, when they pull apart. His eyes are sparkling, looking very like the sort of animated character from one of these films. "But fuck it. You're utterly amazing. A freaking wizard."

"How thematically appropriate. I'll accept that label," Hermann says, smiling.

"Dude, you've gotta show me how this works. I want to program something!" Newt says.

"You're free to tinker with it," Hermann replies. "It's ours to play with for the time being."

"Perfect," Newt says. Hermann can already see the gears turning.

 

~

 

Now, Hermann can certainly prefer to gift Newt something sweet and emotionally overwhelming in his simulatory creations. That's just, like, so completely _Hermann_ , because he is secretly the sappiest, romantic person Newt has ever had a relationship with. The nice thing about their decade-plus working relationship transitioning to romance is that a lot of the guesswork is taken out of the early stages of wooing and courtship. Newt writes Hermann romantic letters in binary code. Hermann programs him an anime dreamscape.

But, like any good techie, or an otaku who grew up on mid-2000s DVD rips of hentai, Newt knows that all new technologies are driven by, and will inevitably be used for, one very specific, not so savory purpose.

Pornography.

No, really. Techies see new tech, and at least one of them will go, "how can I use that to screw/screw/be screwed by that thing?"

So, when Newton Geiszler, half-dozen PhD extraordinaire, has the opportunity to create the first fully artificial virtual reality pornographic simulation, and gets to test it out with the man he has been having frantic, extremely gratifying sex with for the last five months (and, being that this is virtual reality, he can indulge in any possible fetish that he so desires) is he going to turn down that opportunity?

Fuck. _No._

"This wasn't entirely what I had in mind for testing," Hermann says as he settles onto the mattress, leaning against the headboard. "I'm not sure Mako will be too pleased if she finds out our budget is being used on your specific niche sexual fantasies."

Newt laughs, leaning over him, one Pons unit clutched in his hands. "Mako will jam one of these things onto her boyfriend's head so fast. She's obsessed with VR, Herms, and definitely has even weirder fetishes than me. Like, I bet she's a vore queen."

Hermann wrinkles his nose as Newt carefully presses the Pons headset over his scalp, fitting it snugly to Hermann's head. "I do not wish for you to ever explain what that is to me. Ever."

Newt grins, kissing the tip of his nose. "Noted, ignored, but for the sake of your arousal, I won't explain now."

"Lovely." Hermann sighs. Newt finishes adjusting Hermann's headset and then sits cross-legged beside him, jamming on his own headset. They're both dressed in t-shirts and boxers, by Newt's suggestion. If this works, and they achieve orgasm during the simulation, Newt would rather not ruin good pants. They can have plenty of fun ruining articles of clothing in the simulation, anyway.

"Okay," Newt says. "So, listen. I put a fail safe into the programming, because I know I'm _all_ about what's going on in there, but I don't want you to be overwhelmed. So if it gets to be too much, just snap your fingers together three times. The coding will sense that signal your neurons send out, and pull us out of the simulation."

"You've only given me a vague understanding of what will happen," Hermann says. "In addition, your eroticism surrounding anything to do with kaiju is a tad disturbing."

Newt rolls his eyes. "You've gotten off just seeing me wrapped up in your sweaters, so I don't want to hear that sex-negative, kink-shaming bullshit. I promise, I coded this so we'll both have fun, but if anything is still not your jam, you've got that fail-safe. Okay?"

Hermann sighs. "Three snaps?"

"Yup. Simple, easy to remember."

"Alright. Go ahead."

The drift rush is a kick each time, like someone is shooting adrenaline straight into his medula oblongata. The drift-into-simulation rush even more so, a snap back from the natural flow of the drift into a more controlled, structured environment. Freaky deaky stuff for any brain.

There's darkness, and then bright lights shining through his closed eyelids as he regains the sense of his own body, and being in a space. The air is cool against his skin, and there's a faint whirring noise somewhere overhead. Newt opens his eyes and scans the scene before him, hoping what he programmed will correctly simulate what he wanted it to.

It seems to have done the job. The room he stands in is a large antechamber, glowing in a pale blue light case by a large, circular lamp built into the middle of the ceiling. There's also a large, rounded door made of interlocked metal panels at the back of the room, currently slid shut, locked. There are no windows, nothing natural, just metal walls curving upwards in a dome shape. The room itself is about thirty feet in diameter, large enough for a creature of a proportional, though not traditionally kaiju-size to roam about in.

Newt and Hermann are in the center of the chamber. They stand about five feet apart, but are separately contained inside of two glowing, circular force fields that go from floor to ceiling. They're both dressed professionally, Newt in his button-down and skinny tie, Hermann in his tweed and sweater. However, strapped around one of each of their wrists is some sort of device, a screen containing data that constantly changes, written in an unknown, alien language. Their clothes are already a bit ruffled and undone, as if they'd put up a struggle, and they're barefoot, but otherwise, they are unharmed.

Hermann reaches a hand out and touches the force field. Newt watches him push against it, finding it solid, completely transparent but unable to be phased through.

"What is this?" Hermann asks, looking over at Newt. "Why are we in here? An explanation of our current circumstances would be helpful."

Newt grips his chin and looks up, eyes darting about, pretending to case the room, as if he doesn't already know what's up. "Well, if I had to say, I would say that we've been captured by an evil alien empire and are now being held prisoner in one of their facilities."

"Very subtle," Hermann says, snorting. "Your role-playing skills are top notch."

"Hey, get into the scene, man," Newt says, sticking his tongue out. "At least try to act like you're worried that we're about to be alien science experiments for the rest of our short lives!"

"I'm terrified," Hermann says, in the most dead-pan voice Newt has ever heard. "Truly, our situation is _hopeless_."

Newt scowls, but then there's a click and a louder whir. The door to the room slides up, metal panels collapsing against one another. Newt presses his hands to the force-field, wearing an excited, anticipatory grin as his creation steps out of the darkness of the doorway and into the glowing blue light.

What enters the room looks like a kaiju, but is much smaller than any they've ever encountered. It's four-legged, and covered in blue scales that shine with a slimy wetness. The scales are fused to a multi-sectioned, interconnected carapace covering its whole back; the anatomical structure shifts and grinds with every motion the creature makes. The spines down the center of its back are soft, swaying things, more frills than spines, really. They're bulbed at the end, and also glow with a cerulean light. The kaiju's head is wide and conical, two flat horns jutting out of the sides of the top, the bottom tapering into a beaked mouth. The creature makes a shrieking sound, as it steps forwards, lumbering slowly into the room. It's eyes are on either side of its wide head, letting it scan the whole space, shifting and glancing around. One eye focuses on Newt, and it lets out a louder croon.

"What the bloody hell is that thing?" Hermann says, pressed into the force-field, as if he's trying to break through it. The mini-kaiju turns towards Newt's force-field, taking slow steps towards it. "Newt, what is it doing?"

"Seeing what it's been given to play with," Newt says, swallowing. Even though he knows it's a simulation, the creature is stunningly real and unnerving to behold. He's outdone himself, really. Newt finds himself stepping backwards, pressing his back into the other side of the force-field, which is a mere three steps backwards. The circles aren't wide, and he doesn't have much room to move.

"And how, pray tell, does it intend to _play_ with you?" Hermann snaps. Newt's eyes flicker over. Hermann looks genuinely concerned for his well-being, and Newt didn't want Hermann to experience fear. This is supposed to push them both to the edge of their comfort zones, to give them that little tingle of nervous anticipation of the unknown that promises pleasure in the near future. Hermann's comfort zone is a _lot_  smaller than Newt's, but Newt has planned it all out, and that's why the kaiju is approaching him first, because he'll be the test dummy, and he can explain what's going to happen, and let Hermann observe until he's ready to participate.

"Hey, dude, it's okay," Newt says, taking a deep breath. He pushes down his own nerves, sending Hermann a smile as the kaiju stomps closer. "It's just a sim. Not about to get torn apart here, I promise."

"If you've got a fetish for being eaten by a kaiju, then we're having a very long conversation, potentially in a therapist's office," Hermann replies, frowning.

"So, remember when I mentioned vore?"

" _Newton!_ "

"I'm joking," Newt says, swallowing as the creature steps in front of the force-field. It lowers its beak, two holes on the top, and inhales a breath. Scenting him.

"What is it-"

Quick as lightning, the carapace covering the kaiju shifts, and two blue tentacles snap out from beneath the shell.  They're rounded at the end, covered in dark purple spots, and slither forward, heading straight for Newt. The force-field does nothing to them, they simply phase through the blue wall, snaking their way around Newt's waist. He gasps and squirms as they lift him off the ground, holding him aloft. They don't squeeze tightly, just enough to hold him up, and they're covered in a slime that begins seeping through the fabric of his shirt immediately.

Now, Newt programmed certain parameters for this creature's actions, but added a bit of randomness, because if he knew exactly how it was going to react, well, that wouldn't be nearly as enticing. A bit of surprise spices things up. So he's caught off guard when a third tentacle slithers its way out from beneath the carapace. It's smaller than the other two, with a more precise range of motion as such. It snakes its way up Newt's chest and pushes its way underneath Newt's collar. Newt lets out a little gasp as the tentacle yanks down, tearing the fabric of the collar apart, buttons clattering to the floor and skinny tie snapping in two, leaving the upper half of his chest exposed. Then the tentacle dives beneath the fabric, and begins to explore.

"Jesus, this thing is curious, _ohhh..._ " Newt lets out a groan as the tentacle slithers across his chest, poking and prodding, brushing over his nipples, sliding down to wriggle into his belly button. He yanks at it, but can't pull away. It's quite a strong little thing, must be to have torn up his shirt like that, and it twitches and squirms too much for Newt to get a good handle on it. Plus, it's covered in that same slime, which makes getting a hand hold impossible.

"Are you okay?" Hermann says. He's wide-eyed, glasses tipped to the end of his nose, lips parted, breath coming more heavily. Newt can't tell if he's panicking or getting aroused, but his gaze is locked to Newt's form, watching as one of the tentacles around Newt's waist loosens and slides down, curling around Newt's thigh, the tip stroking and examining the area. Newt shivers as the edge of it brushes his cock. He swallows and nods to Hermann.

"Yeah, it's just checking me out," Newt says. "Like, trying to figure out what I am, how I tick. It learns when I respond to its actions. Y'know, behaviorism, and all that good stuff."

The tentacle under his shirt finally decides to stop tickling his belly-button. Instead it plunges lower and then snaps backwards. The shirt tears the rest of the way, and the two sides fly open, exposing his upper body. Newt gasps, the cool air of the room prickling at his skin. He lets the ruined shirt slide off his shoulders, pooling and bunching around his upper arms. The buttons on the wrists come undone with a few flicks, and then the garment drops to the floor. Might as well, it's not helping him cover a damn thing anymore.

"Bloody _Christ_ ," Hermann says. His eyes follow the movement of the smaller tentacle as it slips back up Newt's chest, roaming and prodding, leaving slimy trails across Newt's skin. If it twisted around, Hermann would see the sucker on the tip, lined with tiny, microvillus-like strands, tickling across Newt's skin, lovely little squirming things that tease and make Newt wriggle in the grip of the larger two tentacles.

"Fuck, it feels nice, Hermann... see? Told you I know what I'm doing." The tentacles aren't particularly warm, but they're soft and smooth and lovely to touch. Newt strokes a hand over the two holding him up, smiling at the confused _aroo?_  sound the kaiju makes when he does so.

The kaiju continues sniffing the air through the holes in its beak. It's making low, curious sounds, still feeling Newt out, and Hermann has visibly relaxed, seemingly understanding now that the creature has been programmed for pleasure, not pain. There's a bulge in his pants, he's excited, fantastic! Just what Newt was hoping for.

Newt shoots him a grin just as a fourth tentacle, of a similar small size as the third, emerges from under the carapace. It shoots forward, target already decided, and Newt is so hard, and so sensitive to touch, that when it wriggles beneath Newt's boxers and wraps firmly around his cock, Newt can't help but moan and jerk forwards.

The creature lets out a trill of its own in reaction to Newt's moan. Then it trills again, louder and the tentacles around Newt's waist tighten. Four more tentacles slither out from under the carapace ( _how many of these things did I program- oh, fuck, right, infinite_ ). They're moving much more aggressively than the first four, and Newt instinctively lifts his arms in front of him to shield his face, only for two of the tentacles to wrap around his upper arms, wrenching them apart. The other two tentacles plunge beneath either side of his pants and boxers, yanking outwards and tearing the fabric in twain. The garments flop to the floor.

Newt is nude, squirming and flush, his arousal prominently on display, pulled away from his body and squeezed and pumped by the fourth tentacle. The tentacles around his arms drag them down, pinning them to his sides, then twist and coil around his body, holding him fast. There's sudden movement, and Newt finds himself being drawn through the force-field by the creature. The blue field acts much the same way the Breach does, Kaiju DNA being required to pass through, and currently, between the slick slime and the wriggling tentacles, Newt is covered in the stuff.

Newt pants, overwhelmed by being trapped like this, being twisted and wrenched around, torn out of the protective barrier of his clothing, unable to hide himself from the kaiju's (or Hermann's) curious gaze. The tentacle around his cock teases him mercilessly, sliding up and down, tightening and loosening, wrapped around the shaft and his balls, squeezing. The worst part is that he loves it, loves being made vulnerable like this, loves that Hermann can watch this. This creature, it won't allow him the dignity of privacy or control over what's being done to him. It'll force him to enjoy what he secretly wants, secretly craves in the darkest of his fantasies. There's a humiliating thrill to it all, even if Newt programmed it this way, wanted it this way, though he's sure the usual parameters might need adjustment, if this is the... wait. It can't be- he'd disabled... oh. _Oh fuck_.

A lightbulb goes off in Newt's head.

"Sh-shit, um, Herms?"

Hermann is frozen in place, eyes wide as the circumference of the earth. "Ye-es?"

"So I p-programmed this thing to have three reactive modes," Newt says, gasping as the tentacles light up his over-sensitive skin with their smooth, slimy micro-movements. He's realized what is going on, realized what he'd forgotten, and needs to say something quick before he no longer has the capacity. "There's a gentle one, and- ohfuckingjesus- that's, that's the one it's gonna use for you, okay?"

"It bloody well had better!" Hermann snaps, and Newt can see how his fingers dig into the barrier, as if he wants to tear it apart and come to save Newt, which, while chivalrous and adorable, isn't what is going to happen.

"Yeah, I promise, I made sure. Gentle mode is more self-controlled, but there's two more modes. Regular and, um... more aggressive," Newt says.

" _Aggressive?_ " Hermann squawks. The tentacles lift Newt higher, and Newt feels the two around his legs sliding farther and farther up, leaving slimy trails across his skin.

Newt nods, panting and squirming. "The modes activate in the simulation based, _fuck_ , based on percentages."

"And what is the percentage chance that aggression is active at this current moment?" Hermann asks.

"Like... three percent. I thought I'd disabled aggressive mode for this first trial, but apparently not, and also apparently it's the one that was activated. Just my lucky d- _oh f-fuck!_ "

Newt snaps his head back, fingers digging into his palms, because the tentacles around his legs have wrenched them apart, and there's a new tentacle pressing between his cheeks, wriggling with a focused intent. Its tip is pointed instead of bulbed, and its not enormous, but it isn't _tiny_ either.

"Oh, _fuck...!_ " Newt yelps, and he tries to keep focused, because Hermann seems concerned again. Shit, he really should've gone over more details of the kaiju's capabilities beforehand. _Stupid horny brain, focusing on fantasy instead of clearly communicating with your partner. Idiot!_  "Hermann, baby, look I know I look really stressed but I promise, this is hot as fuck for me, okay? I promise, I promise, this is _amazing_. And it's gonna be so nice for you too."

"I'll have to take your word for it... what is it going to do?"

"Probably gonna play with me a... a little longer, than bring you in for the party, _shit-_ "

The tentacle has pressed past the tight ring of his entrance, and is working its way into him, thrusts a bit too deep to be comfortable each time, working him open with an aching burn. Newt designed the damn thing, so he knows that this is just the appetizer, just the preparation, but still, the sensation is overwhelming... he's shaking and twisting, and he's gonna come. It's too much...

But then the tentacle around his cock _squeezes_ , and Newt yelps and jerks upwards.

"Are, are you sure you'll be alright?" Hermann asks, and he's sweating, and Newt can see the way the front of his slacks are now straining, and Newt wants to ask him if _he's_ going to be alright. _He likes this, oh thank god, I thought he would like seeing me put in my place._  Hermann might not admit he's got a little fetish for discipline, but Newt sees the way his pupils construct, his nostrils flare whenever he tries to order Newt around in the lab, not yet in the bedroom. Fuck, now Newt's got proof, now they're going to have to try some things out, but later, later.

Newt nods, licking his lips, throat dry from so much gasping and moaning, he's going to be hoarse in a moment. "I promise, just, don't stop it unless it's too much for you, okay? Gentle mode is so much different than this- fuck!" The tentacle pushes deeper, and it gets wider as it goes, and Newt shakes as it wriggles inside of him, stimulating so many sensitive areas, and he knows that this is all in his head, it isn't real, but God, it feels so real! 

The kaiju seems to be having fun with its human toy. Good, that's how Newt designed it to operate. It's a creature built to examine human anatomy and human reproductive cycles and derive satisfaction from stimulating that anatomy and inducing those cycles. Literally, a Precursor-built pleasure creature. Sure, it's wildly unrealistic, but fuck it, this is _his_ simulated fantasy, and he's going to make a kaiju fuck-monster if he wants to.

"Oh fuck, this is _amazing_ ," Newt whines. His fingernails scrabble out against the soft flesh of the tentacles binding his arms together, he wants something to grab onto, but they're too slippery, and his hands simply come away coated with slime. 

"Yes, I'd agree with that," Hermann replies, and he's driving the heel of his hand against his groin, and Newt knows he wants in on this, wants to have fun.

"Babe, I promise, it's gonna feel great for you too, just don't freak out, okay? This isn't what you're-"

Maybe the kaiju senses his parched throat and is trying to give him something to drink (ew). Maybe it's just tired of hearing Newt's mindless babbling. Whatever the reason, the creature thrusts a tentacle between Newt's lips, into his mouth, curling and wriggling to fill every inch until he can't move his tongue and his jaw is held wide open. Newt moans, struggles to pull his head back, but the tentacle simply follows, keeping him gagged. The tip of the tentacle is barely brushing his uvula, and when he struggles it stimulates the bottom, kicking up his gag reflex, so eventually, Newt stops struggling, lets it have its way. He swallows around the intrusion, tasting nothing. The slime of the creature purposefully designed to be flavorless.

The kaiju holds him there, hanging in the air, bound up and filled in every hole. Newt is red-faced, burning with lust and shame and humiliation all at once, and he lets out a soft whine when the tentacles still their movements, as if this is enough, to put him on display without allowing him the reward of pleasure.

But, as Newt sometimes forgets, it's not always about him. He hears Hermann gasp, and looks down. A new tentacle has emerged from under the kaiju's carapace, slinking its way into the force-field. Hermann is pressed against the back wall, frowning at the foreign visitor, but the tentacle merely floats there, makes no move to sweep him up as it had Newt. The kaiju's eye is fixed to Hermann, and it trills again. The tentacle moves forward, very slowly, and taps him in the center of the chest, sliding up to stroke gently against Hermann's cheek.

Hermann takes a shuddering breath, then reaches down and tugs his sweater up over his head.

"Go ahead," he says. "Gently, please."

The tentacle presses against the top button of Hermann's shirt, the little villi on the end sucker using their precision touch to pop open the button. Then it lowers to the next one, doing the same. Hermann breathes and licks his lips, eyes watching as each button pops open, one by one, no tearing or rending of clothes this time.

When it opens the last one, Hermann shucks the button-down off his shoulders. The tentacle moves down to the button on his fly. With that popped open and the zipper drawn down, the tentacle slips under his boxers and drags Hermann's lower clothes down. He steps out of them, kicking them aside.

Newt watches this carefully. The half dozen tentacles have begun to move again, teasing and torturing him, making it quite hard to focus. But he wants to make sure Hermann isn't scared, isn't doing this because Newt went overboard and wanted to try something too freaky for him, isn't putting on a good show to make Newt happy.

He has no reason to worry, it seems. Hermann is fully hard, chest flush with splotched red. He's got one finger between his teeth, seemingly needing some oral stimulation, as he draws it into his mouth, sucking gently. He glances up and Newt, and Newt moans lasciviously around his gag. Hermann wants this, wants to join in, and he got that way from watching what this thing was doing to Newt, and god that is _fucking hot_.

"It's quite a beautiful thing," Hermann says as the tentacle wraps gently around his waist, stroking and petting his stomach. "Certainly, your designs have some merit, darling. This is not what I would have designed, but I am starting to see the appeal."

Newt tries to mumble a thanks for the compliment, but the tentacle gagging him muffles it completely. Oh, he's so pleased that Hermann isn't disgusted by this, isn't rejecting of one of Newt's weirder fantasies brought to life. Newt has had partners call him mentally ill for some of his fetishes, which is a) rude and awful to say about the mentally ill, and b) pretty shame inducing, which is the opposite of the sex-positive lifestyle he's tried to cultivate. So to see Hermann get excited, to want to share this with him... Newt feels a jolt of joy, a warmth in his chest that is entirely non-sexual in nature. _I'm the luckiest person in the kaiju-damned universe._

The tentacle that has been penetrating him slides out suddenly, and Newt moans, digging his teeth into the tentacle gag. The emptiness is shockingly evident, and he clenches down, missing the stimulation, craving something new to fill it. He's lifted even higher into the air, and then moved over until he's positioned right over the ridge of the creature's back, a mere foot or so above it.

"What is it doing?" Hermann asks, but Newt can't really answer. He forgot to mention this, but, well, Hermann will see, and hopefully enjoy.

The spiky frills on the kaiju's back, upon closer inspection, are quite thick, and pointed at the end in the same way the tentacle inside of him had been. The creature drags Newt's legs apart, and he doesn't fight it, just closes his eyes, biting harder against the soft tentacle when the kaiju lowers him, aiming for one of the frills in the very middle of its back. The previous preparation means Newt slides down easily as the extrusion pushes deep into his body, impaling him on the kaiju. The tentacles around his legs keep his ankles turned outwards, so he can't push up, can't slide off, must stay put and adjust to the thickness, which is greater than the tentacle had been, opening him even wider than before.

Newt moans softly, sinking onto the frill, closing his eyes. He can't move, can't speak. He's filled in every hole, a tentacle wrapped tight around his cock, and Hermann watching it all, soon to join him... Newt wants to cry, for how perfectly this simulated fantasy is turning out. _This is straight up, the best thing he's ever invented. I will get on my knees and blow him whenever he wants for the rest of his life for doing this, holy shit._

"Newton?" Newt opens his eyes. The tentacle that Hermann was getting to know is lifting him up off the ground. Hermann lets out a loud gasp, fingers digging into the squirming appendage. "What is it doing?"

Newt jerks forward, trying to spit out the tentacle again, but he's too good at programming his own downfall, because he can't speak, can't move, can only try to reassure Hermann with a look, _it's okay, it's okay, it's not gonna hurt you_.

 _I know it's not, you bloody idiot_ , Hermann replies, but he doesn't say it, and then Newt feels like _such_ a dumbass. Because they're still drift-bonded, _duh_ , so Hermann should be able to read any thoughts Newt sends him.

 _Right, uh, sorry_ , Newt thinks sheepishly, letting out a whimper when the frill thrusts up into him.

The tentacle draws Hermann out of the forcefield and hovers him onto its back, right in front of Newt, setting him down gently on the ridges. Hermann reaches out and cups Newt's face, tracing his thumbs down Newt's jawline.

"You're debauched," Hermann mutters, and Newt blushes, glancing down, then whimpering as the frill inside of him sinks a bit into the kaiju's back, and then thrusts back up into him. "Really, you've the oddest sexual fantasies. Tentacles and kaiju impalement. I wonder, you never let me see that toy collection you own. I should like to see if you own a few kaiju-styled dildos."

 _Never letting you see those_ , Newt thinks at him. _Not willingly._  

Hermann smirks. "Perhaps unwillingly, then. I suppose you'd like it, though, if I tied you up and then went digging in your closet."

An image flashes in Newt's head: himself, tied to the bedframe, Hermann digging into his toy box, pulling things out and trying them on him. Newt moans low in his chest, pressing his face against Hermann's gentle, stroking fingers.

"These things are quite... sensitive! Cut that out." Hermann swipes behind him at a nearby tentacle that has decided it wants to explore his opening a bit too soon. "I need to be properly unwound before you go doing that."

Newt laughs around the tentacle gag as the kaiju trills in annoyance. It's not alive, and it shouldn't be petty or retaliatory for this, but perhaps it's just a random chance of the programming that the kaiju chooses that moment to shove the tentacle farther down his throat, until he's choking and wheezing, eyes jammed shut, trying to breathe. It only does so for a moment, and then it slides the protrusion fully out of Newt's mouth, freeing him from the gag. Newt gasps for air, letting out a coughing fit for a good ten seconds. His jaw aches like mad, there's slime coating his lips, and a mix of that and drool dribbles down his chin.

"All right?" Hermann asks, brushing his thumb against Newt's lower lip, wiping away the wetness.

"Y-yeah," Newt says, shivering. "Just... it's a lot. It's like... it knows exactly how much I can take, _f-fuck_..." The tentacle around his cock has sprouted its own villae, tickling and stroking and squeezing, he doesn't remember programming that ability in...

"What exactly does the gentle setting imply?" Hermann asks. "Other than lifting me just now, it's been quite... standoffish."

Newt nods. "It's only gonna really do what you want it to. In this scene, it's, like, it can sense what you want, what you're ready for, when it shouldn't push too much. And you can ask it to do things. To you, to me, whatever you want."

"As opposed to aggressive, which is...?"

"Still what I want, just, uh, more dom and sub about it, I guess?" One of the tentacles slithers up around Newt's neck and yanks down, forcing him to bend forward, a bow in Hermann's direction. Newt kicks his legs into its sides, the frill inside of him now pressed harder against all new spots. "Ah! Shit, I, uh, I think it wants to know what you want, Herms..."

"I'd very much like to fuck you," Hermann says, licking his lips. He reaches down and tilts Newt's chin up, so that they can look at each other. "But I'd also like to see how these things feel, what they're capable of."

"You can ask it," Newt says. "And it's um... it's going to enjoy if you, erm, _play_ with it. Treat it as nice as it's treating you."

Hermann frowns, then looks down at the tentacle holding him atop the kaiju's back. It's loosely wound, keeping him safely sat, the tip brushing gently against Hermann's thighs. Hermann reaches down and strokes a hand across the bulb of the tip, fingers dragging against the smooth fleshy bumps on the top. The kaiju lets out a deeper trill, shifting its weight and sitting down onto its hind quarters. The frill inside of Newt shifts its angle as the kaiju sits, and Newt's feet slip on the carapace as he sinks deeper onto it, moaning harshly.

"Fascinating," Hermann mutters. The kaiju drops down all the way, curling its legs underneath itself. When it stops moving, Hermann reaches out to the frill impaling Newt and grips the very bottom, giving it a short stroke.

The kaiju lets out a shrill noise and bucks, a shaking vibration running across its back. The vibrations travel straight up into the frills, and Newt whines and twists, oh god that feels, it feels so good, all those little quakes and trembles hitting the sensitive parts inside of him!

Newt finds that he's dug half-moons into his palms. He wants to come, wants to release, wants to feel that rush of a well-deserved orgasm, but he's done the programming, he's run the tests, he's set strict parameters. The strictest of all is that the simulation won't allow him to come until Hermann does.

But he's not about to tell the other man that.

Hermann waits for the creature to settle down, pressing gentle, soothing kisses across Newt's forehead as Newt squirms and pants. The vibrations cease after a moment, everything stills, giving Newt a moment to rest, to recover, to enjoy the way that Hermann is trailing his fingers down Newt's shoulders, ghosting them across his stomach, treatment so much more tender than what the kaiju is doing to him. It's a lovely contrast, to be torn asunder by this magnificent beast, and put back together again by the man he loves.

"Still alright?" Hermann asks.

Newt nods, biting his lip. "Amazing, Herms. Don't stop on account of me. I wanna see what you're interested in trying."

Hermann smiles, kissing him, achingly sweet. When he pulls back, he strokes a hand across the carapace of the kaiju. "Alright. Creature... erm, does it have a name?"

"Not one I would know if this were a real situation," Newt says.

"And yet you created it, I know you're entirely too vain as to not have named it. So...?"

"Medulu," Newt says. "It's, uh, combo of Medusa and Cthulu."

Hermann grins. "Are you telling me you've got fantasies of being fucked by an Eldritch abomination!"

Newt scowls. "No! It's just, I was thinking of things with tentacles and smashing them together and that sounded kind of... _oh!_ "

He gasps then, because Medulu lifts him up off of the frill, once again leaving him missing the sensation of being filled. The tentacles binding Newt slither and slip around his limbs, wrenching his shoulders back, tipping his lower body forwards, until Newt lies cradled, with his arms pinned behind his back, stomach upturned, and legs held wide apart, knees bent upwards.

"I believe it's offering you to me," Hermann says with an amused smirk, petting the carapace. "Good boy, Medulu. Would you mind shutting him up again? I think he enjoys that bit quite a lot."

"Hey, that's not fair, I made the damn kaij- _mpgh!_ "

The tentacle wastes no time gagging Newt again. He glares at Hermann, but it's really hard to be intimidating when you're bound hand and foot, opened wide for the person you're trying to intimidate to have their way with.

"I almost wish this wasn't entirely inside of our heads," Hermann says, scooting forward. He draws Newt towards him, and Medulu moves Newt forwards, bending him down at the perfect angle for Hermann's cock to slide into his well-fucked hole. Newt groans and drops his head back, trembling as Medulu lifts and lowers him onto Hermann's cock. For his part, Hermann has grabbed Newt's hips, leaning in to lick and lap his tongue against Newt's skin, wherever the tentacles aren't blocking. The kaiju shifts some tentacles, the traitorous thing revealing Newt's nipples to the air, and Hermann takes advantage of it, rolling one of them between his teeth, then switching to swirl his tongue around the other.

Newt whimpers, practically sobbing, the sensations so powerful and real. It's amazing what the human brain can do, what they can simulate, and in reality or virtual reality, the same signals are firing, the same neurons are being stimulated. Hermann's hands aren't really on his hips, Hermann's cock isn't really inside him, but Hermann is _thinking_ that's where they should go, and the simulation agrees, and so Newt feels it in every fiber of his body.

Hermann's teeth nip a bit hard, and Newt cries out and clenches around him. This brings Hermann's thrusts to a standstill, and his fingers dig into Newt's hips, holding them still.

"Newt, You feel _wonderful_ ," Hermann pants, resting his head against Newt's chest. "You're so open and there's barely any friction, and I could never get this deep normally. Is it still good for you? I realize I'm not nearly as large as those frills."

 _Fuck, yes, baby!_  Newt thinks, so hard at him, because he never wants Hermann to think he's second best to anything, and for all the fun they can have with Medulu, it can't compare to what it's like to have Hermann buried in him, wrapped around him, connected to him in a way Newt has been waiting a decade to experience. For all his weird, twisted fantasies, after this experience is over, he'd like to curl up in Hermann's embrace, wait for their stamina to return, and then make love to him in the real world, where it really would be Hermann's cock, Hermann's hands, Hermann's mouth making him feel this way, and not just a simulation of it.

Hermann reaches down and strokes Medulu's scales. "Medulu, I'd like you to open me up as well. Would you be a dear?"

Newt watches as the creature slides a tentacle up behind Hermann, and he can't see what's going on at this angle, but suddenly Hermann's eyes go wide, and he meet's Newt's gaze as the tentacle gets to work.

"Bloody _hell_ , Newt... what did you make these of? _Oh,_ oh good _lord_ ," Hermann says. "Yes, that's, that's quite nice.... _ohhhh_."

Whatever the tentacle is doing, it only seems to spur Hermann on more, because he thrusts harder, faster, more greedily. Newt is shouting nonsense around his organic gag, cursing the parameters he set, because he'd likely have come and gotten hard again with all this stimulation. But it's impossible, because the simulation can read his brain waves, and it can mute the signal just enough to keep him on edge but never able to kick over it. Perpetual orgasm denial, until Hermann finally goes over.

" _Newton_ , you're... you're a bloody _genius_ ," Hermann gasps, and it's delicious music to Newt's ears, even better than an orgasm, really. " _Oh...._ Medulu, can, can you read my thoughts?"

It definitely can, because it's a creature of the simulation, and if Hermann ever did want to be gagged, Newt still needs him to be able to control the kaiju. Thinking ahead, preparing, Newt tried to consider all possible scenarios. Now, Newt watches as the tentacle behind Hermann slithers out of him and wraps around his waist. Medulu lifts them both in tandem, Hermann still buried to the hilt in Newt's body. The creature retains an amazing sense of balance and coordination with the appendages, even the ones designed to be less precise and more powerful.

Newt watches in rapt fascination as the kaiju slides Hermann onto one of the frills, impaling him just as Newt had been impaled earlier. Hermann gasps hard, mouth sliding up Newt's chest, taking one of Newt's nipples between his teeth and biting. Newt screams into his gag, biting the tentacle, the shot of pain flashing through him and burning into pleasure moments later.

"S-spread his legs as far as you can," Hermann says, tongue laving over the abused nipple. "You're going to assist me... I want him wrecked by the time this is over."

Newt realizes he's talking about _Newt_ being wrecked, and then he's being pulled so wide that his inner thighs burn, the tendons straining, and something _else_ is pressing against Newt's entrance.

_Oh my god, what's he doing, oh my god, he wants to-_

His eyes go wide, and he struggles and whines. It's the shock of Hermann's boldness that has him flailing, but it probably seems like panic, because Hermann grips Newt's hair and yanks his head down until they lock eyes.

"Calm yourself," Hermann says, gasping. "Would you like this? Newton, nod your head if this is alright."

Newt tries to pull off the tentacle, wants to speak, wants to communicate how he's feeling, but it buries itself deeper down his throat, and he almost cries, it's not fair, he loves being gagged but this is a really inconvenient time, and he feels like he can't breathe, he needs to breathe so he can think...

"Take it out," Hermann says. "Let him breathe."

The tentacle slides out of Newt's mouth, thank _god_. Newt pants and he's shaking, he's hyperventilating, it's so much, it's just so much...

"Newton," Hermann says softly, stroking his cheek. "It's alright. We'll stop, if you want."

But Newt doesn't want to stop. He wants what Hermann is offering, wants it so bad that he can't even handle how badly he _wants_  it. His body and his mind can't comprehend that this is even being offered, and he's going to cry if Hermann decides to be all gentlemanly and concerned right now.

"Don't, don't you fucking _dare_ ," Newt gasps, shaking his head as he finally works up the sense to respond. "Fuck me together, you and Medulu. Please, Hermann, please- _ahhh!_ "

Hermann nods and must give the kaiju permission, because Medulu responds almost immediately, pushing the tentacle that had been teasing Newt up, up, up, and Newt shakes and kicks his legs and cries out, tears leaking at the edges of his eyes, but then the tentacle is inside of him, wiggling deeper and deeper, Hermann's cock beside it, and Newt is impossibly stretched open, oh god, he's going to _die_  if he doesn't come soon, he's going to have a heart attack. Hermann moves, making his own desperate sounds, thrusting up as Medulu's tentacle wriggles and writhes inside Newt, and Newt squeezes around them so tightly, crying because it's so wonderful, the burn is immense but the pleasure moreso, two seperate things working him through. He's never, ever had this done to him. He hadn't even thought to program the kaiju to attempt this possibility, but then again, he wasn't the one to suggest this. Hermann though this would feel good for them, which, it probably means... he's done it before.

 _Oh Jesus!_  Newt thinks, twisting and writhing, and then he hears Hermann yell and feels warmth flooding into him, and suddenly that's it, that's the switch, and Newt screams like a banshee as he comes, body jerking upwards as his load shoots like a geyser and lands splattering onto his chest.

The simulation was set to turn off a few seconds after he's done, so just as soon as it begins, Newt feels himself dragged back into reality. When he comes to, he's soaked with sweat, shaking on the bed, underwear completely covered in semen. Hermann is holding him tightly, breathing just as hard, staring wildly at him.

"S-so," Newt says, panting. "You approve?"

"You're a bloody _pervert_  in the best of ways," Hermann gasps, kissing him. "That mind of yours is a miracle."

"I gotta know, have you done that before?"

"If you are asking whether I have ever had intercourse with a kaiju-" 

"Of fucking course not, you know what I mean, stop pretending you don't." Newt breaks out into a grin when Hermann nods his head. "Seriously? That is amazing! I need details, man!"

Hermann blushes, biting his lip. "I'm more adventurous than you might assume, Newton," he says.

Newt grins. "Oh, babe, I always knew you were a bit of a freak like me."

**Author's Note:**

> apparently now i write kaiju dick fic in addition to long, 100k word character study post-canon recovery fics ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I promise I'm still working on BYH but this needed to happen.
> 
> Thanks to kaijuferio on twitter for convincing me to stop pushing off editing and posting this fic! This fandom needs more tenta fic, like NOW.
> 
> I also need to give a shout out to the anonymous user who posted "thrill me chill me fulfill me (creature of the night)" a few days ago, and brought some more tenta fic to the pairing, because that fic is AMAZING. Everyone go read it: (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774519). This fic has been sitting on my hard drive for 3 weeks, and that fic came out and was SO DAMN GOOD that I was afraid to post mine because I could not live up to those fantastic tenta standards. Anyway, I love that fic so much, and it motivated me to clean this up and post. So thanks!
> 
> Note: I tried to hit all kinks/triggers in the tags, but if I've missed something, please let me know. Thanks!


End file.
